Until a New Sun Rises
by Sol-21SW
Summary: It's twenty something years after the battle of Crait, Rey and Kylo Ren have long since run off together but alas life continues. The First order rages on and the Resistance, filled with old members among new, still fight to bring freedom to the galaxy, without the help of the force. *Not cannon with TROS b/c I dislike the end and I started writing this before it was out!*


p class="p1"span class="s1"The first time she grieves she is three years old. /span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"She asks her father where her mama is and when she'sspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spancoming home? He gives her a pitted look before turning away ignoring her question, pretending he didn't hear. She learns to no longer ask. Her father gives her the namespan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanSolone, after his childhood hero, Han Solo. And what ever name her mother gifted her as a baby, fades and is forgotten as the years go class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The first time she experiences loss she is nearly five years old./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Her father has always sheltered her from the death and destruction that the war has caused, but when most of her fathers friends and comrades don't return from a mission, she cant help but notice how his shoulders sag and his eyes darken, worn, but even more determined to fight the enemy. That reaction doesn't prepare her for later in the night. After her father tucks her into bed, she hears footsteps and sneaks into the living room. Only to find her father crying silently on the floor, drinking a dark liquid from a bottle. She's scared and runs back to her room, quickly slipping into her bed trying to pretend she saw nothing. But she's frightened, so she cries silently, similar to her father in the other room. She cries for her mother, for her friends who left in their Star Ships and never returned. And for her father, who reassures her that the ones they've lost have simply become part of the force, but mourns for them when he thinks she's not looking./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The first time she bends the force she is seven years old./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She's alone in the cold far from the compound, and doesn't understand whats happening. Her brain feels like its on fire, and her body feels everything. The snow around her hovers in a halo shape. And she screams and cries because all she knows is pain. Once it stops she quickly becomes fascinated about what she has done. But she's shaken, and terrified. She's positive there is something wrong with her, that she is alone. Why in the back of her mind does it feel that finally, she can rise to her full power and finally become what she was always meant to be? It terrifies her, so she shuts it off instantly and tells no one. And in turn no one asks. No one senses her powers. No one predicts that one day she will become so powerful the force will bend to her will in ways people have only dreamed of./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The first time she hears of Rey she is eight years old. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Her farther insist on telling her bedtime war stories, including the one of the fearless Jedi from Jakku, who saved him and the resistance, when they believed all hope was lost. He tells her stories of the evil Kylo Ren, and how Rey battled him fiercely, but still found the good in him, and ran off with him to the uncharted territories, never to be seen or heard from again. Her father tells her stories of the General, and how he saved her fathers life, and defied the first order while doing so. He tells her the stories of him and BB-8, his beloved droid, and how it was always the two of them against the galaxy. He tells her no stories of her mother. Her father always has a far away look in his eyes and a bitter tone when he talks of Rey. She left her friendsspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanem-her family- /emfor a man who her father was convinced was evil. And yet somehow, she loved him. Solone grows to hate Kylo Ren, but loves the Jedi more then anything. She understands now. That maybe she too, possesses what the Jedi does./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanemThe force./em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The first time she makes a friend she is nine years old./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"She's seen the young girl before but had never thought to approach her, despite the fact that there were so few children within the resistance. The girl, Sierra Tico, approaches her, asking her to play in the sand of the planet they are stationed at. She's the daughter of the General and a mechanic, a year younger, with dark skin, curly hair and a bright smile. She eagerly agrees and the two become fast friends. No one has ever taken interest in her before so she vows to hold onto this friendship dearly. Still, she does not tell her new friend anything about the force, that she has been practicing so she can bend it to her will. She does not tell her friend her dreams of becoming just like the Jedi./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The first time she flies an X-wing she is twelve years old. /span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Her father thinks of himself as the best pilot in the resistance, so he teaches her everything. He shows her techniques and how to safely navigate her ship through the stars. She is exhilarated, and immediately feels at home. He sends her up into the sky, time after time and she flies around the base, fearful but invigorated. She is proud, determined to become the best pilot in the resistance, just like her class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The first time she experiences heartbreak, she is fourteen years old. /span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Her father takes her on a supply run, and for the first time she is allowed to fly and land the ship. She sees a boy when they arrive on the landing gear and is instantly attracted. He appears tall, with a mop of honey blonde hair and sparking blue eyes. She makes an excuse to her father and goes with the boy, following him through town, grinning from ear to ear and laughing at everything he says. Until a girl a bit older then her runs up to the boy and kisses him right in front of her, before whisking him off into the crowd. Her cheeks burn and she is left feeling cheated and foolish, she returns to the fight hanger and acts as if she is fine, but instead she returns home cries herself to sleep. Feeling stupid for believing that any boy would like class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"That was the first night Solone dreamed of Valin Solo./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" In her dream he stands in front of her, a boy not much older then she. His raven coloured hair cascading neatly down his face stopping just above his shoulders. he stares at her. His brandy coloured eyes filled with wonder. He looks at her for what feels like centuries before lifting his hand up and brushing his thumb under her eye, wiping her tears away. She closes her eyes and feels comfort in knowing that his eyes are on her. She wishes desperately for it to be real but when she opens her eyes concern crosses her face as she finds him looking behind her, startled at something. Suddenly the dream shifts. The boy dissolves and her vision turns black. Heavy rain falls around her, and she hears the crackle of a lightsaber. Whipping her head around she sees the blade, a bright red sword with a Kyber crystal so unstable it appears as if the light jutting out from the sides and top is on fire. She hears it call for her and as she walks towards it she hears the screams and pleads of the victims that the saber has taken the lives of. But she cannot stop herself from walking to it as the voices in her ear whisper for her to let go, to kill her past and become what she was always meant to be. She reaches out for the saber but before she can grab it, it melts into the shadows and a masked figure rises up, holding it preparing to strike her. A scream rips through her throat and she wakes up instantly, utterly disturbed by the dream. However as her day goes on, the dream fades until she can no longer remember the boy or the masked creature./span/p 


End file.
